


Innocent beauty

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, and a little bit scared, confused jacob, jacob's about to find out why queenie says newt's a powerful wizard, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Queenie is very much sure nothing is gonna happen to them if Newt’s around. And yet Jacob has his doubts, not that he doesn’t love Newt, but how to trust him with another’s life if he doesn’t seem to have any sense of self-preservation?He knows there’s something more about it, but Queenie refuses to be more specific and Jacob doesn’t insist because he knows she has her reasons not to tell him.Besides, he’s going to find out sooner or later, he just has to wait.





	Innocent beauty

Whenever Jacob thinks of Newt the words innocent beauty always come to his mind; he has seen him fight (or at least he thinks he has, he doesn’t have all of his memories back, but he has seen flashes) and he knows those creatures of his are not kittens –no matter how much Newt wants to treat them like that–. Still, it’s difficult for him to get used to the fact that it’s Newt the one that’s going to protect him.

Like Queenie always says. She’s very much sure nothing is gonna happen to them if Newt’s around. And yet Jacob has his doubts, not that he doesn’t love Newt, but how to trust him with another’s life if he doesn’t seem to have any sense of self-preservation?

He knows there’s something more about it, but Queenie refuses to be more specific and Jacob doesn’t insist because he knows she has her reasons not to tell him.

Besides, he’s going to find out sooner or later, he just has to wait.

***

It happens early in the morning, the first thing that makes him change his mind; he’s behind the counter, happily handing Miss Bennett her chocolate Nifflers when a woman and two men walk into his bakery. Now, based on his broken memories, Jacob has learned to tell the difference between someone with magic and someone like him and those are definitely magical people.

He knows he’s in trouble by the way they’re looking at the place, his pastries and finally at him.

“Are you Jacob Kowalski, the no-maj?” The woman is the first to speak and the fact she’s using that word in front of him tells Jacob he’s going to lose everything again.

He nods, because there’s no point in trying to hide something they’re already know.

“We’re from MACUSA, you know about it?”

He remembers pretty well the prison cells.

“The President has sent us,” says one of the men, frowning. “Sorry, but our laws are very much clear regarding people from the non-wizarding world. You must be–”

As if he’s been summoned, Newt stroms into the room and Jacob suppressed the impulse to tell him to go away; he doesn’t want him to get in trouble because of him.

He just wishes he had more time with Queenie. He doesn’t want to forget her… again.

“Jacob is not a threat to the wizarding world,” Newt says, sorrow and worry so evident in his voice that Jacob suddenly has the impulse to hug him. “And you all know that!”

They all know him by the way they react to his words; it seems Jacob is not the only one that finds difficult contradicting Newt.

They all seem like they are in pain; they try not to look at the magizoologist in the eye for to long.

“It’s nothing personal, but Madam President–”

“I’ll talk with Seraphina.”

“Percy! You came!” Jacob doesn’t understand why Newt looks so happy when that last one arrives, he’s clearly the scariest of them all.

Now, Jacob knows he’s not the same that caused them so many problems a year ago, but still, there’s something really scary about that man.

Even the other three seem to agree with Jacob; they all shiver when the newcomer stops right next to Newt.

He doesn’t blame them; that man is glaring at them like he wants to tear them apart.

“But Mr. Graves–”

“I said I’d take care of it!”

Then, as if nothing has happened, as if there are not three people dead quiet, as if that man has not growled seconds ago, he turns around and looks at Newt with a fond, almost tender expression on his face.

“Wait for me at home,” he whispers before kissing Newt on the lips, then he walks out of the bakery, followed by the other three.

“You see?” Newt grins at him. “There’s nothing to worry about!”

And Jacob starts to believe that.

***

It’s late. He’s about to close, but Newt insists they must wait for someone else.

“And who is this person we’re waiting for?” Jacob asks, feeling a little nervous.

“A friend,” Newt says, because of course he’s going to leave Jacob wondering and worrying until he finally sees that mysterious person.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have to wait too much to find that out. Just a few minutes after, a man walks into his bakery, a man with blond hair and mismatched eyes that Jacob has seen before.

He has learned enough to recognize a dark wizard when he sees one. If that Graves guy looked scary this one definitely looks terrifying.

“I’m glad you came, Gellert,” it’s like Newt has just activated a switch; the man’s features soften considerably after those few words.

He approaches and Jacob moves instinctively closer to his friend; Newt immediately notices his distress and stops him with a movement of his hand.

“It’s okay, Jacob,” he assures. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

Gellert glares at him, outraged.

“I’d never hurt Newton, muggle.”

Seems like Newt’s safe, but what about himself? Because the way that wizard is looking in his direction–

“Don’t be like that, Gellert,” Newt takes the man’s hand and he calms instantly. Then his friend looks back at him: “He wouldn’t hurt you either, Jacob.”

He’s not sure about that, but doesn’t argue with Newt.

“What do you need me for, darling?” the man kisses Newt’s hand and Jacob suppress the need to gasp.

Darling? That doesn’t sound like something a friend would say, well… Queenie does that often, but it’s Queenie. That man doesn’t seem like someone that calls everyone ‘darling’.

“Well… You know I do travel quite often,” Newt begins, smiling at the man, who, by the way he’s staring at him, seems like he’d say 'yes’ to anything the magizoologist asked. “But you see… New York has become a little bit dangerous lately and I don’t want Jacob to be without protection while I’m away.”

Jacob is not sure he likes where this is going, but he’s sure that man definitely doesn’t like the idea.

“Could you please tell a couple of your friends to keep an eye on him? Queenie worries so much…”

“Newt, that’s not nece–”

“You want my men to take care of a muggle?”

“I just want them to check on him every now and then, to see if he’s doing fine,” Newt corrects him gently.

Jacob is sure the man is going to refuse, but Newt smiles at him sweetly and the dark wizard melts on the spot. Jacob watches fascinated as the man sighs, clearly defeated.

“Fine.”

“Thanks, Gellert.”

***

He doesn’t want to think too much about the implications, but things are going just great for Jacob in the last few months. The… aurors –Queenie said they were called like that– that work for MACUSA never came back again and he has never had any kind of problem with any of the street gangs the papers always mention.

Everything has been so peaceful; Queenie certainly looks happier, less worried and Jacob can’t help but to feel grateful. Still… he’s curious and can’t help but ask the next time he sees Newt.

“So…” He clears his throat, looking at Newt’s big, innocent eyes staring back at him in expectation. “They would do anything for you, huh?”

Jacob doesn’t get the confusion he’s waiting for, instead, there’s a glimpse of a smirk on Newt’s face, something he’s not used to see on him. Not innocent, but almost dangerous.

“They’re just very overprotective. All three of them.”

“Three?”

“Are you ready to go, little one?” Jacob gets startled at the tall man that suddenly appears next to them.

Why every single one of them has to look like that? Scary, powerful… Ready to jump at someone’s throat.

Newt nods at him and the man does the same thing the others did and smiles at him fondly.

“'Seus, this is my friend Jacob,” Newt says and the man finally seems to notice him.

“Theseus Scamander,” he shakes his hand.

The brother, Jacob has heard about him. Well… He could’ve guessed by the hair, although they don’t look that alike.

He is the third one. Jacob doesn’t have to be a genius to know. It’s pretty much obvious.

And what is also obvious is that Queenie’s right.

Newt Scamander is a powerful man and they all safer with him.

Although it’ll definitely take him awhile to get used to it.


End file.
